


Wrapped around your finger

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly humor, Other, Venom (Marvel) POV, this is the most memeable couple in cinematic history, we stan two (2) disasters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Веном пытается выразить свою любовь абсолютно неправильным образом. Спасибо богу за ночной телевизионный эфир.





	Wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wrapped around your finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309229) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> *Чёрт его знает — hell if I know  
> Слон — elephant, носорог — rhino, если соединить эти два слова, то получится elephino, что созвучно с «hell if I know»

      Эдди хороший.  
  
      Эта мысль туманная, странная, такая же бесформенная, как и сам Веном. Он узнаёт об этом от умирающей женщины.  
  
      Они вместе достаточно долго, чтобы он узнал о _стенах_ , _заточении_ и _страхе_ , хотя с последним сложнее из-за его обширности. Она боится всего и больше всего Венома, но только не смерти, что даже иронично, учитывая, что с каждым вздохом, с каждым ударом органа посреди её тела, она становится всё ближе к ней. Веном съедает её живьём почти случайно.  
  
      Он узнаёт и о скуке. Клетка тёмная, а страх быстро устаревает. Земля бесполезна, если это всё, что она может предложить.  
  
      Вот так Веном узнаёт людей, и он узнаёт их достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что мужчина, крадущийся по коридору, на самом деле крадётся. В тёмно-синем свете, наполовину скрытый тьмой, прячущий лицо за маленькой коробочкой. Он не хочет, чтобы его видели.  
  
      Как только женщина замечает его, всё плохое увядает. Новое чувство бурлит в теле, головокружительное, как радость, только отчаянное. Позже Веном узнаёт, что это надежда, но прямо сейчас это двадцать долларов, отданные за то, что должно быть бесплатным, честный вопрос холодной ночью, ежедневная добрая улыбка, забота — это быть человеком.  
  
      Веном хочет этого. Веном хочет _его_.

***

  
  
      Ему интересно, работает ли это в обе стороны. Ему интересно, чувствует ли Эдди эту крошечную радость в их связи, постоянное жжение. Земля полна возможностей. Он может прожить сто лет, и ему не станет скучно. Мы будем жить сто лет, говорит он сам себе, пока Эдди спит, а шоу о выпечке — это то же самое, что готовка, только сложнее, если верить неприветливому мужчине на экране — идёт по ящику.  
  
      Кто-то каламбурит. Веном любит каламбуры. Однажды он скаламбурит и удивит Эдди, заставит его смеяться. Но сначала ему нужно выучить их.  
  
      Спит Эдди беспокойно. Ему снятся вещи, которые он видел, и места, в которых он был, ошибки, которые он совершил. Когда в два часа ночи он сбрасывает простыни, Веном натягивает их обратно. Когда он начинает потеть в четыре, Веном снова опускает их. Было бы легче, если бы он разрешал Веному укрывать его вместо этой паучьей паутины, которую он называет _хлопком_ , но каждый раз, когда в разговоре всплывает это предложение, он бормочет что-то нелепое о плотности ткани. Спустя неделю Веном принимает решение за Эдди. Если он и замечает, если он и против, то ничего об этом не говорит.  
  
      Иногда Веном наблюдает, как он спит, на расстоянии фута, а затем приближается до дюймов, пока случайная капля чего-то, что точно не слюна — « _Это не слюна, Эдди, перестань так говорить_ », — неизбежно не приземлится на щеку Эдди, а затем отстраняется, чтобы он не проснулся. Он красив по человеческим меркам. Он должен быть. Женщины и мужчины в воспоминаниях Эдди смотрят на него с голодом в глазах.  
  
      В такие моменты в Веноме борются гордость и ревность. Столько эмоций. Он начинает коллекционировать их.  
  
      — _Ты умеешь печь?_ — спрашивает он Эдди утром.  
  
      Эдди поворачивается к Веному, высунувшемуся из плеча, и прищуривается.  
  
      — Я? Печь? — В его голове появляются картинки пустого холодильника, пива и картофельных шариков, сгоревших в сковородке, которая больше не отскребается дочиста, неважно, как сильно Эдди пытается. — Нет. Господи, нет.  
  
      Веном пробует печь следующей ночью, но без муки и яиц получается совсем неаппетитно. Кто-то даже может назвать его творение _несъедобным_ или _ядовитым_. Не Веном. Он оборачивается вокруг груди Эдди, пока тот избавляется от дыма на кухне, открывая двери и окна. Когда Эдди спрашивает: «Что на тебя нашло?», Веном не думает о тёплой еде, обеспечении и улыбке.  
  
      — _Ты терпеть не мог эту сковородку_ , — рычит Веном ему в ухо, не глядя на него. — _Теперь ты можешь купить новую_. — Для Венома зрительный контакт — это всё, но Эдди не знает об этом, и, как говорят по ящику, то, чего он не знает, не может ему навредить.  
  
      Эдди прищуривается, а затем усмехается. Это не смех и не улыбка, но уже достаточно близко.

***

  
  
      Город не такой уж и большой. Ну, или... город по ящику больше. Нью-Йорк. Может, однажды он убедит Эдди поехать туда. Или, может, он заберёт Эдди. Они могут взобраться на здание, как гигантская... гигантская штука. Обезьяна. Орангутанг.  
  
      — _В чем разница между обезьянами и орангутангами?_  
  
      Эдди убирает чёлку, лезущую в глаза, и делает очередной глоток кофе. У него мешки под глазами, но Веном ничем не может помочь, если иногда он решает, что окно между тремя ночи и шестью утра — идеальное время для сна. А ещё он не побрился. Но почему-то это не заставляет Эдди выглядеть плохо. Опять же, ничто не может заставить его выглядеть плохо.  
  
      — _Эдди._  
  
      — Я не знаю, — мычит он, прикрывая глаза и прижимая горячий бумажный стаканчик к виску. — Хвосты?  
  
      Хвосты. Веном скользит по позвоночнику Эдди, мягко, осторожно, чтобы просто посмотреть. Ему знаком каждый атом в теле Эдди, но проверить не будет лишним. Задница Эдди, судя по десятку приятных воспоминаний, выше среднего уровня по человеческим меркам. Когда Веном скользит под резинку штанов Эдди, тот подпрыгивает и кричит, проливая кофе на рубашку.  
  
      — _Никакого хвоста,_ — ласково бормочет Веном. Эдди, кажется, на некоторое время потерял способность говорить. — _... Теперь ты проснулся, Эд..._  
  
      — Да. Да, блядь, я проснулся.

***

  
  
      В глубине души Эдди всё ещё репортёр. Ему нравится откапывать информацию, всё знать, разгребать секреты, пока кто-то не окажется ранен. Чаще всего, он сам. Веному хорошо удаётся лечить его — даже порезы, синяки и все те маленькие отметины, которые он мог пропустить в прошлый раз.  
  
      У Эдди так много ранений. Чудо, что он прожил так долго, пока Веном не добрался до него. Он ест вредную пищу или не ест совсем, боится высоты, но не пистолетов, заводит врагов так, как люди по ящику заводят друзей.

***

  
  
      Он может защитить Эдди. Это не вопрос. Проблема в том, что ему нужна еда, чтобы делать это, и даже если картофельные шарики и шоколад — это по крайней мере четверть причин, по которым Веном решил остаться на Земле, а не утащил Эдди в какую-то далёкую галактику, их недостаточно для того, чтобы существовать. Они не являются живой, дышащей _едой_ с кровью.  
  
      И если Веном не ест, он чувствует, как это начинается. Веном чувствует, как он начинает поглощать, потреблять, как делают миллионы представителей его вида. Носители — это еда. А защита и забота — это что-то новенькое. Он знает, что Эдди терпеть это не может. Он ненавидит Эдди из-за того, что тот терпеть это не может, но это всё равно лучше, чем альтернатива.  
  
      — _Нам нужно есть._  
  
      Эдди не отвечает, но его разум согласно хмыкает. Это был длинный день. И он успеет стать ещё длиннее, прежде чем они отдохнут... но Веному не нужен отдых. Ему нужна еда.  
  
      — _Эдди._  
  
      — Я знаю. Я знаю, милый.  
  
      Милый. Любимый. Эдди называет его такими именами. Воспоминания Эдди не могут помочь ему понять, что это значит. Он никогда раньше не использовал их. Они сочатся сладостью, но Веном не уверен, что это не сарказм. Сарказм тоже в новинку, но он начинает всё лучше и лучше разбираться в нём.  
  
      — _Я мог бы съесть тебя,_ — предупреждает он, наполовину шутя, наполовину угрожая, позволяя настоящему страху пробраться в эти слова. _Вот это_ страх.  
  
      Эдди вздрагивает. Он заглядывает за угол, пытаясь увидеть охранников. Веном слышит, что они в конце коридора, на перекрёстке.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не надо, — бормочет Эдди и бежит.  
  
      Они перебегают коридор, и Веном тихо поворачивает ручку двери, прежде чем Эдди успевает что-то спросить. Внутри темно, они замечают целую стену, составленную из стопок с папками, и Эдди позволяет Веному взять контроль над их глазами, чтобы они оба могли читать метки в файлах, пока не найдут то, что ищут. Очередная неделя, очередное дело. Они с Эдди не частные детективы, не полиция, не солдаты, не доктора, банкиры, бизнесмены или ещё тысяча и одна вещь, которыми люди себя называют. Ящик ничего ему не говорит.  
  
      — _Кто мы, Эдди?_  
  
      Пальцы Эдди теребят листок в папке. Он выпрямляется, прищуривается, и Веном появляется перед ним, чтобы посмотреть Эдди в глаза, — хотя это бесполезно, если его глаза не могут увидеть взгляд Венома.  
  
      — Что? — спрашивает Эдди.  
  
      Веном ненавидит это слово.  
  
      — _**Кто** мы?_ — повторяет он.  
  
      Эдди опускает взгляд к файлам, но не смотрит на них. Он замер.  
  
      — Партнёры, — предлагает он, и его голос срывается на букве «п».  
  
       _Партнёры_. Веном произносит слово вслух и резко смеётся.  
  
      — _Мы не юристы, Эдди._  
  
      — Нет... не в этом смысле. Господи, ты слишком много смотришь телевизор. Мы друзья.  
  
      Это подходит больше, но всё ещё мимо.  
  
      — _... Тогда я Рейчел._  
  
      Эдди склоняется над файлами и бьётся головой о стол, бормоча что-то оскорбительное, однако это всё равно лучше, чем его привычные слова о паразитах.  
  
      — _Нет?_ — спрашивает Веном, у которого портится настроение из-за голода. — _Ты **не** Рейчел._  
  
      Эдди лучше, чем плохо одевающийся мужчина или тот, кто постоянно говорит о себе, но ему не хватает искры. Веном — искра.  
  
      — Нет, нет. Тут ты прав. Ты Рейчел, милый. — Эдди пролистывает папку ещё несколько мгновений, а затем восклицает: — А, нашёл.  
  
      Он поднимает папку в воздух с радостным возгласом и показывает её Веному.  
  
      — _Откуда ты знаешь, что это то, что нам нужно? Ты даже не видишь._ — Это, конечно же, та самая папка.  
  
      — Самая толстая, — говорит Эдди, как всегда такой умный, и делает эту штуку своими глазами, когда одна бровь поднимается вверх, другая опускается вниз, и он моргает одним глазом. Это странно. Веном почти спрашивает его, не застряло ли у него что-нибудь в глазу и не нужно ли это достать — это его особый навык. Длинные когти, доверие и легкая липкость его субстанции имеют свои плюсы... но охранники возвращаются обратно.  
  
      Дверь закрыта. Они в безопасности, спрятаны, но их запах проникает под дверь. Горячая кровь, живая плоть, дыхание и хруст, и он голоднее, чем думал...  
  
      — Веном.  
  
      Он змеится по рукам Эдди, сворачивается вокруг его груди, готовый взять контроль.  
  
      — _Голоден..._ — Он просит, умоляет, извиняется. — _Это плохие люди._  
  
      Голод всегда с ним. Он и есть голод. С виноватой дрожью Веном пытается освободиться, но он не хочет, а потому не может. Ему удаётся лишь растянуться, сделаться тоньше, покрыть больше; его линии, словно кровь, опутывают грудь и лицо Эдди, сворачиваются от чувства, которое может быть стыдом.  
  
      Эдди смотрит на своё тело, а затем кладёт ладонь на сердце, на Венома, и говорит:  
  
      — Только не попади на бумаги, хорошо?  
  
      Другого разрешения ему и не нужно.

***

  
  
      По дороге домой Веном расползается по спине и груди Эдди под одеждой, чувствуя себя и как довольный, согретый солнцем кот из самых ранних воспоминаний Эдди, и как мальчик, гладящий его. Сейчас темно. Никто его не увидит. Веном позволяет себе обернуться вокруг шеи Эдди, как один из тех свитеров, которые носят стройные мужчины с высокими скулами и далёкими взглядами на витринах магазинов и рекламных щитах. Они тоже могут быть модными.  
  
      — Водолазки — это не модно, — сразу же отвечает Эдди. Теперь он хорошо понимает мысли. Ему не всегда нужно отвечать вслух. Может, ему это нравится. Может, так это похоже на разговор. Веном может быть собеседником. Для Эдди он может быть кем угодно.  
  
      — _Спасибо,_ — говорит Веном по меньшей мере во второй раз. — _Они были очень вкус..._  
  
      — Не-а! Нет, всё нормально. Я уловил суть.  
  
      — _Спасибо,_ — всё равно повторяет он и пытается мягко подтолкнуть Эдди в сторону настоящего продуктового, где они могут купить муку, сахар, шоколад и порошок для выпечки.

***

  
  
      Веному требуется примерно десять попыток — хотя первую и вторую можно назвать скорее сплошной неудачей, когда он сначала забывал про сахар, а затем добавлял вместо него соль, — но в итоге он неплохо справляется. Когда Эдди просыпается, его ждёт тарелка почти пригодных для еды брауни, немного почерневших, немного переслащённых, и улыбка не сходит с его лица целый день.

***

  
  
      Этой ночью Веном смотрит новый канал по ящику. Там идёт фильм, а не сериал, и он про закаты и людей с яркими глазами. Они смотрят друг на друга, а ветер трепещет их волосы, и они стоят на склоне холма, перед маленькими деревянными домиками, на них платья и шляпы, и они поют нежные слова нежных песен. У Эдди не такая любовь, не со склонов холмов. Он глупо выглядит в шляпах, а его фигуре не подходят такие платья. Музыка, которую он слушает, не для нежности. У него мутные глаза; Веном не может вспомнить, какого они цвета, если не видит их.  
  
      Эдди совсем не такой, но Эдди хороший. И ему больно от этого. Веном оборачивается вокруг Эдди, не скрывая своих чувств, и пытается ощутить это на нём, пытается поглотить это. Может, однажды Эдди посмотрит на Венома и увидит то, что Веном видит в нём.  
  
      За недели и месяцы он маленькими порциями узнал, что Эдди не видит этого в себе. Эдди не думает, что он хороший человек.  
  
      — Когда я был маленьким, я хотел стать космонавтом, — говорит он однажды ночью. Его голос похож на капающий снаружи дождь: он грубоватый и медленный из-за... из-за грусти. Вот в чём дело. Он несчастен. Это новая концепция, которую Веном только начинает понимать в полной мере. Он крепче оборачивается вокруг груди Эдди, а затем скользит ещё и по ногам, не обращая внимания на одежду, попадающуюся на пути. Эдди не двигается.  
  
      — _Мы космонавт,_ — говорит ему Веном, вслух, прямо в ухо. — _Мы были в космосе._  
  
      — _Ты_ космонавт, — мягко исправляет его Эдди. Это почти смех, только без всякой радости.  
  
      — _Нет... **мы**._ — Может быть, однажды. Возможно, он сможет показать Эдди звёзды... но не сейчас. Слишком опасно. Риск слишком велик.  
  
      Это ещё одна новая концепция. Он никогда не боялся ничего потерять. Веном не может понять, как люди так живут: у них есть столько всего, они теряют столько всего и никогда не знают, когда появится или пропадёт что-то хорошее. Веном обхватывает его ещё крепче, на этот раз скользя по рукам и под ними. Эдди позволяет ему управлять ими, переворачивать их в одну сторону, в другую.

***

  
  
      Борьба с преступностью создаёт беспорядок. Сама преступность — это беспорядок. И они не против этого — квартира нравится им в любом виде, — но иногда людям причиняют боль. Людям, которые этого не заслуживают.  
  
      Дети — самое худшее из всего, что они видели. Однажды у них будет свой ребёнок, и мысль о том, что кто-то заберёт его, — очередной страх.  
  
      Эдди пытался защитить их. Ему удалось, но Веном распылился, истончился, и пуля прошла сквозь грудь Эдди. Была кровь, столько крови, но всё поправимо. Веном всё ещё чувствует её запах. Он мог бы чувствовать его, даже если бы кровь не покрывала испорченную рубашку Эдди и его штаны, и в этот раз запах крови не похож на еду, не похож на голод.  
  
      Веном залечил его рану, а потом, с заботой и жестокостью, убил в той комнате всех, кто не был Эдди или маленьким. Когда он закончил, стены были окрашены в красный, а дети оказались в безопасности... но не первый. Не тот, которого Эдди защитил кровью и костями. Пуля прошла навылет, а дети такие маленькие и слабые.  
  
      Эдди обнимал тело, а Веном обнимал его. Это длилось всего минуту. Пока не послышались звуки сирен. Это было эгоистично, но в глубине души он был рад, что это был не Эдди, что ребёнок был чужим, кем-то безымянным. Это была плохая мысль. Это было плохо.  
  
      Он не жалеет об этом.  
  
      Веном поглаживает Эдди по рукам, оборачивается вокруг шеи, перетягивает грудь в том месте, где не было ничего, где Веному пришлось восстанавливать его клетка за клеткой. Дырка в его рубашке всё ещё липкая.  
  
      — _Ты грязный._  
  
      Людям нужна _чистота_ , и им нужно _тепло_. В сериалах люди, которые теряют кровь, становятся холодными и умирают первыми, быстрее всех, с грустной музыкой. Веном подталкивает Эдди в сторону душа, и тот следует без всяких возражений.  
  
      Веном остаётся на нём, когда он раздевается в ванной. Он может вернуться обратно в тело, но ему не хочется оставлять Эдди в одиночестве прямо сейчас. Он хрупок и человечен. Без Венома он может сломаться при падении или из-за глотка испорченного воздуха, или задохнуться, подавившись едой, или истечь кровью от малейшего пореза, потому что они так медленно исцеляются...  
  
      — Эй.  
  
      Слово произнесено тихо, но оно выводит Венома из транса. Он вибрировал, дрожал, как человек в ужасе, понимает он. Единственная часть Эдди, которая всё ещё не покрыта Веномом, это голова и только. Он не извиняется, но тихо возвращается в тело, становясь ожерельем из тысячи нитей, и Эдди встаёт под душ.  
  
      Под струями воды Веном ждёт, пока Эдди закроет глаза, и сползает вниз по его груди, чтобы оттереть кровь.  
  
      Эдди замирает.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
  
      — _Очищаю._  
  
      — Мне не нужно...  
  
      Веном задевает что-то, что заставляет его дёрнуться... но не от боли. Совсем не от боли.  
  
      Он выскальзывает из тела Эдди с глазами и руками, возвышается над ним, пусть и всё ещё паря в воздухе, будучи по большей части бесформенным, и смотрит. Воспоминания Эдди полны красивых людей. Энн красива, судя по воспоминаниям Эдди, с её светлыми волосами и длинными ногами. Эдди совсем не такой, но в нём всё ещё есть... что-то. Веном думает о красоте в расколотых кусочках. Шрам на плече Эдди, ассиметрия его улыбки, то, как уличные фонари отражаются от всего вокруг, когда идёт дождь, и что-то более абстрактное. Запах города летом, тьма между звёздами, возможность, победа и... и доброта. Это красивые вещи.  
  
      И в Эдди так много всего этого.  
  
      Не спрашивая, Веном прижимает Эдди к стене, загоняет прямо в угол, туда, где его легче всего вжимать и защищать. Эдди дёргается, чувствуя хватку на запястьях, поэтому Веном смягчается, и Эдди успокаивается и дышит. Он больше не ранен, но ему нужно отдохнуть, поесть и вылечиться в других смыслах. Веном знает короткий путь.  
  
      — Что ты... _блядь_...  
  
      Веном хорош в этом. Он хорошо умеет заботиться об Эдди. Он _хорош_.  
  
      Разрушать вещи — это вторая натура для его вида, и это не занимает много времени. Такое разрушение легче и лучше, чем убийство, лучше, чем кровь, едва ли не лучше, чем еда... хотя, возможно, это может быть и едой тоже. Он прослеживает мускулы и шрам, запоминает каждое местечко, заставляющее дыхание Эдди ускоряться, каждое движение, которое посылает заряд эндорфинов в мозг.  
  
      Слова Эдди сводятся к односложным. Большинство из них ругательства. Некоторые — нет. Один раз он произносит имя Венома.  
  
      — _Мы хороши в этом, Эдди?_  
  
      Эдди дёргается, прищуривается и отвечает:  
  
      — Да. — Это звучит так, будто он зол или запутан.  
  
      Это кайф. Не успевает Веном даже задуматься об этом, как он уже оборачивается вокруг Эдди, и между ними не остаётся ничего, даже воздуха. Это хорошо. Веном найдёт каждый уголок, каждый край, через который его можно будет перебросить.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут Эдди прижимается лбом к полусформировавшейся груди и тяжело дышит через рот.  
  
      — _Мы можем принять любую форму, которую ты захочешь,_ — хочется сказать Веному, но наступает момент тишины, и наслаждение растёт, растёт и наконец достигает пика. Эдди издаёт тихий звук, словно ему больно, а затем замолкает. Он мокрый от воды, пота и чего-то нового. Теперь они оба мокрые.  
  
      — _Эдди,_ — повторяет Веном. — _Эдди._

***

  
  
      Это не сильно что-то меняет, но когда на следующий день Эдди заходит в ванную, его тело трепещет от предвкушения, а сердце — от жара.  
  
      — _Ты принимал душ вчера._  
  
      Щёки и уши Эдди окрашиваются в красный. Он не отвечает. Ему и не нужно.  
  
      В конце концов они обходятся без отмазки.

***

  
  
      Жизнь не всегда похожа на борьбу, даже если Веному хотелось бы, чтобы это было так. После нескольких тихих недель, за которые не приключилось ничего необычнее попытки ограбления на улице, событием месяца стало приглашение Энн и Дэна поужинать с ними.  
  
      — Меня. Они пригласили на ужин _меня_ , — настаивает Эдди, снова пытаясь как-то по-особенному уложить волосы. Он успел сдаться и начать заново уже три раза.  
  
      — _Это двойное свидание. Как в том сериале._  
  
      — Что... что ты такое смотришь, если там есть двойные свидания? Господи. Нужно отключить кабельное. Заставить тебя читать книги.  
  
      — _Нет!_  
  
      Эдди щурится, глядя в зеркало, и снова поправляет ту же прядь волос. Если он отключит кабельное, у них всё ещё будет Нетфликс... но Эдди об этом не знает. А ещё он не знает о Hulu. Или о подписке на журналы. Веном хранит их под кроватью. Те, что с животными, самые лучшие. И с едой.  
  
      — _Я могу помочь с волосами, если хочешь,_ — предлагает Веном спустя мгновение.  
  
      Эдди качает головой и не говорит ему ни слова, пока они не добираются до ресторана.  
  
      Это хороший ресторан. Не такой хороший, как тот, в котором есть аквариум с живым лобстером, но туда их всё равно больше не пустят. По такому случаю Эдди надел половину костюма, а когда Веном предложил быть аксессуаром, например, браслетом или чокером, которые, как уверяют его журналы с девушками на обложке, сейчас в моде, он отказался точно так же, как отказался от помощи с волосами. Он не в настроении.  
  
      — _Почему ты волнуешься?_ — спрашивает Веном, когда они все поздоровались и уселись. Энн и Дэн улыбаются им через стол, и только налёт тревожного пота на лбу Дэна напоминает о том, что Эдди ел живого ракообразного прямо перед ним, когда они собрались все вместе в прошлый раз.  
  
      — Я не волнуюсь, — отвечает Эдди себе под нос. — Что ты будешь есть?  
  
      Энн начинает отвечать, но понимает свою ошибку и улыбается.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь счастливым, Эдди.  
  
      Это правда. Теперь он здоров, силён, получает все питательные вещества, необходимые человеку, если верить советам нескольких ток-шоу, идущих в четыре утра, которые считают, что ключ к бессмертию лежит где-то между смузи из авокадо и перебродившим гранатовым соком. Жаль, что у Эдди нет блендера.  
  
      — _Стейк._  
  
      — Ну конечно, — бормочет Эдди, а затем поднимает взгляд на Энн. — Ну. Ты знаешь.  
  
      Она не знает. Она изгибает бровь.  
  
      — Л-ладно. Ты и... и твой друг, вы ладите?  
  
      — _О да,_ — говорит Веном, не зная, благодаря кому из них в голове всплывает картинка пота, рук, сжимающих простыни, черноты вокруг. Эдди прижимает ладонь ко рту, и Веном понимает, что заставил его сказать это вслух. Другая бровь Энн тоже поднимается, а Дэн... очень красный. Он врач. Он должен привыкнуть к этому.  
  
      Эдди возвращается к меню, листая его туда-сюда, пытаясь отвлечься. Половина блюд выглядит подделкой. Они не могут быть настоящими. После стейка Веном хочет попробовать их все.  
  
      — _Что такое галушки?_  
  
      — Чёрт его знает.  
  
      — _Эдди. Я знаю шутку про эту фразу. Хочешь послушать? В ней есть слоны._  
  
      Эдди наклоняет голову и прикрывает рот ладонью. « _Может, позже_ », — думает он. Энн и Дэн пытаются наблюдать за ними через стол и не быть очевидными. У них плохо получается. Веном хочет, чтобы они поняли, что Эдди счастлив, что Эдди здоров, и всё это благодаря ему. Он сделал это. Он хорош в этом. Он _хорош_.  
  
      Они заказывают стейк с кровью. Эдди больше нравится средняя прожарка, но в последнее время он в настроении для компромиссов. Он ест всё, что приемлемо для людей, а когда официантка подходит, чтобы забрать тарелку, он просит упаковать остатки.  
  
      — У меня есть... собака, — неубедительно говорит Эдди. Официантка кивает и уносит остатки, а Веном оборачивается вокруг его груди под рубашкой, чувствуя молчаливую признательность.  
  
      Это приятно. Веному нравится слушать их разговоры, словечки, которые они используют, светские беседы. Они говорят о работе, погоде, строительстве в центре города, и их голоса затихают и становятся глубже на несколько минут.  
  
      Даже Веном замечает, когда атмосфера меняется.  
  
      — Итак, Эдди... — Энн кладёт ладони на стол перед собой. Веном не понимает, на что она намекает, но Эдди, судя по всему, понимает, потому что он напрягается, и его сердце пропускает удар, и... о. У неё кольцо. — Мы с Дэном обручены. Я хотела, чтобы ты узнал первым.  
  
      Над столом витает напряжение, и Веном готов, ему хочется забрать контроль и перевернуть стол, если понадобится. К сожалению, тут нет никакого аквариума, но креативность — одна из лучших сторон его характера. Однако разум Эдди тих. Он кивает.  
  
      — Это здорово. Я правда рад за вас, ребята. — Он говорит правду. Эдди плохо врёт, даже если ему хорошо удаётся следить за людьми и хитрить, так что это удивительно. Веном одобрительно извивается, и Эдди улыбается. — Ребята, вы... это здорово. Когда свадьба?  
  
      Энн смеётся и закатывает глаза, но прижимается к Дэну, и они оба тратят следующие полчаса на то, чтобы убедить Эдди, что они ещё не начали ничего планировать. Веном умоляет Эдди заказать десерт, и они оба наслаждаются тройным шоколадным тортом. Это хороший вечер.  
  
      — _Мне нравятся двойные свидания,_ — говорит ему Веном по дороге домой.  
  
      — Это было не двойное свидание, — в десятый раз отвечает Эдди. Он говорит несерьёзно. Когда они добираются до дома, он отдаёт Веному остатки стейка, а затем позволяет ему уложить себя в кровать на пару часов.  
  
      Это хорошая ночь.

***

  
  
      — _Как люди женятся?_  
  
      — Это... когда ты любишь кого-то. Ты хочешь провести с ним всю свою жизнь.  
  
      — _Я не ребёнок, Эдди. Как?_  
  
      Эдди вздыхает и включает поворотник.  
  
      — Есть бумаги. Церемония, которая проходит в церкви или где-то ещё. У всех по-разному.  
  
      — _... Ты любишь меня,_ — говорит Веном после того, как Эдди повернул. Он не произносит это как вопрос, потому что это не может быть вопросом. Это неопровержимый факт, утверждение, и любой ответ кроме правильного будет... плохим. Неприемлемым. Возможно, он начинает понимать новый вид страха. Тревожность.  
  
      Сейчас рано. Эдди упаковал сумку, забросив на самое дно одежду, тонкую, словно бумага, словно кожа, положил кошелек в задний карман и запрыгнул на мотоцикл. Его разум был тих. Солнце едва взошло, и они так высоко, что видят туман, накрывающий город. Это не настоящий вздох, не тот, который издаёт Эдди, когда Веном зашёл слишком далеко, сказал что-то не то, плохо поступил.  
  
      Его разум согласно хмыкает.  
  
      — Думаю, да.  
  
      Кольцо, которое Эдди купил для Энн, всё ещё лежит на дне ящика в шкафу, отброшенное в сторону и забытое под носками и бельём, и это так глупо, что им нужно название для каждой вещи, которую они надевают. Время от времени мысли Эдди возвращаются к нему. К бриллианту, как будто это что-то ценное, как будто Веном не видел планеты, сделанные из драгоценных камней, как будто он не мог войти в любой магазин, который они видят каждый день, и взять ему тот, что больше и лучше, совершенно бесплатно.  
  
      В фильме, который он смотрел три ночи назад, пока Эдди спал, был синий бриллиант. Женщина бросила его на дно моря. Веном может достать ему и этот, если Эдди захочет, но он не хочет. Мотоцикл, квартира, еда, которая _не является_ людьми, быть в тепле, хорошо себя чувствовать — Веном ведёт счёт тех вещей, которые нужны Эдди, которые он хочет. Список кажется слишком коротким.  
  
      — _Куда мы идём?_  
  
      — Покататься.  
  
      Это он знает. Эдди вводит его в заблуждение. Он хорош в этом, но не так хорош, как Веном, а ещё он может видеть форму мыслей Эдди. Иногда Эдди забывает об этом. Сейчас он думает о дороге, солнце, небе и... и тьме. О том, как она липнет, поглощает, и нет. Нет. Мысли возвращаются обратно, словно петля, словно эхо. Не тьма, а то, что внутри. Они. Веном.  
  
      — _... Ты счастлив?_  
  
      Эдди нужно несколько мгновений, чтобы ответить. Мотоцикл замедляется на изогнутой горной дороге. Тут нет других машин.  
  
      — Что на тебя нашло? Да, я счастлив.  
  
      Он не врёт. То, что он говорит это вслух, всё ещё что-то значит для Венома.  
  
      Слова сложные. Они затуманивают разум, связывают язык. Нужно время, чтобы подобрать правильные слова для правильной мысли, правильного желания.  
  
      — _Эдди._ — Он съезжает с дороги и останавливается на дорожке из гравия с видом на море. — _Эдди... Ты терпеть не можешь высоту._  
  
      — Дело не в высоте. А в виде.  
  
      Вид хорош. Вода иссиня-чёрная, видны туман, камни и деревья. Маленькие розовые цветы покрывают утёс и цепляются за камни. Веном тянется к тому, что ближе всего к ногам Эдди, и срывает его.  
  
      — _Хочешь цветок, Эдди?_  
  
      — Нет, спасибо.  
  
      — _Но люди любят цветы._  
  
      — А, правда. Мне и так неплохо.  
  
      У Венома вырастают клыки и когти, и он возникает перед Эдди.  
  
      — _Возьми цветок, Эдди._  
  
      Он берёт, быстро и осторожно, и держит его в одной руке, как будто это стекло. Это не склон холма, но почти, и тут есть ветер... хотя он ужасно холодный. В сериалах это место для цветов и признаний, но Эдди уже любит его. Это не должно быть сложно. Слова переоценивают. Веном становится шарфом, чтобы отогнать холод, и замирает.  
  
      — Что... мне с ним делать?  
  
      — _Я-я не знаю. Засунь его куда-нибудь. В волосы._ — Эдди дрожит. Не от холода. — _Это не смешно._  
  
      — Да-да, — откровенно смеётся он и плотнее закутывается в куртку одной рукой, а другой вкладывает цветок в карман так, чтобы он выглядывал. Не так, как в фильмах. Совсем не так.  
  
      Птицы в небе хлопают крыльями. Большие, чёрные. Они думают, что они такие особенные, с их крыльями, аэродинамикой и полыми костями, в отличии от Венома, который едва может ходить в этом хрупком, человеческом мире, ничего не разрушая. Раньше ему нравилось разрушать. До сих пор нравится, но, возможно, Эдди против этого.  
  
      — _Я тоже могу достать тебе кольцо,_ — бормочет Веном.  
  
      Эдди замирает и смотрит на него.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Веном ненавидит это слово.  
  
      — _Ты сказал, что это для людей, которые любят друг друга и которые вместе. Нам нужно только кольцо._ — С церковью сложнее, но в городе есть несколько. Они не оценят присутствие Венома. Возможно, если Эдди объяснит, и, возможно, Энн и Дэн придут, и, возможно, _возможно_ , там будут закуски.  
  
      Возможно, после этого Эдди позволит ему...  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — _... Нет?_  
  
      Это удивляет больше всего. Веном чувствует, как он распадается на кусочки и снова собирается. Он не ошибся насчёт этого. Факты просты: Эдди любит его, и Эдди хороший, поэтому то, что он любит, тоже должно быть хорошим. Однако, может... недостаточно хорошее. Он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Эдди в глаза, но они опущены.  
  
      Его губы изогнуты в крошечной улыбке.  
  
      — Мы движемся слишком быстро. Давай начнём со свидания, хорошо?  
  
      Свидание. В городе нет никаких карнавалов. Им придётся идти куда-то в совершенно другое место. Это звучит как лишние усилия.  
  
      — _... Что такое свидание?_ — Веном знает, что такое свидание, но это не тот ответ, который он хотел, а он _хотел_ ответ. И ему бы хотелось услышать, что такое свидание по мнению Эдди, если не бороться с преступностью вместе, не иметь кого-то внутри себя во всех смыслах, не делить тело и кровать и не позволять кому-то пускать на тебя слюни во сне.  
  
      Эдди ведёт плечом.  
  
      — Это когда ты ведёшь кого-то в место, которое, как ты думаешь, им понравится. Например... в какое-нибудь новое место. Проводишь там время. Наслаждаешься... наслаждаешься атмосферой, наверное.  
  
      На мгновение наступает пауза. Веном — новичок на Земле и во всём, что касается человечества, но не настолько новичок. Их обычаи странные, но не настолько странные. А ещё он может читать мысли Эдди.  
  
      — _Это свидание. Ты привёл нас сюда на свидание._  
  
      Эдди не отвечает. Он наблюдает за птицей — вороном, — кружащей над ними.  
  
      — Ты видел только город, — говорит он спустя мгновение. — Но не это делает Землю хорошим местом. Я просто подумал, что тебе стоит увидеть больше.  
  
      Это свидание по любому определению, и Веном наконец-то находит имя для химической реакции, происходящей в голове Эдди. Окситоцин. Для влюблённых. Для них.  
  
      — _Эдди. Не нужно было._  
  
      — Я могу отвезти нас обратно прямо сейчас.  
  
      — _Нет!_  
  
      Они остаются на несколько минут, Эдди покачивается вперёд и назад, чтобы избежать холода, пока солнце поднимается над холмом позади них и отражается в воде. Это немного похоже на кино, решает Веном. Достаточно похоже на кино.  
  
      — _Эдди,_ — шепчет он. — _Эдди, что ты получишь, если соединишь слона и носорога?_  
  
      Эдди закрывает глаза и качает головой. Это ужасная шутка, тот вид юмора, который может оценить только человек, жалкий и далеко не такой весёлый, как разрушения, но Веном цеплялся за неё несколько недель, ожидая минутной слабости и дешёвого смеха.  
  
      — _Эдди. Спроси меня._  
  
      Он снова качает головой, но спрашивает:  
  
      — Что ты получишь?  
  
      Веном скользит по шее и говорит ему прямо в ухо:  
  
      — _**Чёрт его знает** *. Понимаешь?_ — Он прижимается крепче, чтобы почувствовать, как воздух входит в лёгкие Эдди, когда он делает вдох. Он не хочется смеяться. Он засмеётся. — _Эдди? Ты понимаешь? Скажи это вслух..._  
  
      — Я уже жалею об этом.  
  
      Он говорит несерьёзно.


End file.
